Annie Wersching
St. Louis, Missouri, USA | role = Renee Walker}} Annie Wersching is an actress who played Renee Walker during Season 7 and Season 8 of 24. Biography and career Annie Wersching was born in St. Louis, Missouri. Her mother owned a flower shop. She attended high school at Crossroads College Preparatory School in her home town. During her youth, Wersching competed in Irish dances and was a member of the St. Louis Celtic Stepdancers. In 1999, she graduated with a BFA in Musical Theatre from Millikin University. Wersching made her television debut in an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, on which her 24 season seven co-stars John Billingsley and Connor Trinneer were regulars. The show was also produced by current 24 producers Manny Coto and Brannon Braga. She also made guest star appearances in Frasier, Angel, Charmed, E-Ring (with Benjamin Bratt and Dennis Hopper), Cold Case, Boston Legal (with Michelle Forbes, Kathleen Wilhoite and Clyde Kusatsu), Supernatural, and Journeyman (with Reed Diamond and Kris Iyer). Before being cast on 24, she was a regular on the soap opera General Hospital. After her departure of 24, Wersching guest starred in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Larry Sullivan), NCIS (with Pauley Perrette and Jamie McShane), No Ordinary Family (with Ricky Schroder), Rizzoli and Isles (with Maximilian Martini), Hawaii Five-0 (with Daniel Dae Kim) and appeared in the two-part episode of Body of Proof (with Richard Burgi). In spring of 2013, she had guest starred with Kiefer Sutherland on Touch. The episode she appeared in was directed by Nelson McCormick and featured fellow 24 actors Greg Ellis, Scott Klace, Paul Vincent O'Connor and Jamie McShane. She also played Billy Burke's former love interest on NBC's Revolution (with Leslie Hope and Gary Weeks). That year, Wersching also had recurring roles on TNT's Dallas (with Glenn Morshower and Faran Tahir) and ABC's Castle (with Stana Katic and Penny Johnson Jerald). In winter of 2014, Wersching had a role in CBS's Intelligence (with John Billingsley and Tomas Arana). She also appeared in a recurring role in the CBS show Extant (with Michael O'Neill and Maury Sterling). Later that year, she had a recurring role in The Vampire Diaries (with Paul Wesley). After The Vampire Diaries, she appeared as a guest star in Code Black. She had appeared as police officer Julia Brasher in the internet television show Bosch (with Amy Price-Francis, Mark Derwin, DaJuan Johnson, Sarah Clarke, Veronica Cartwright, Scott Klace and Paul Vincent O'Connor). She recently appeared in Major Crimes (with Raymond Cruz, Jonathan Del Arco and D.B. Sweeney). Aside of TV shows, Wersching also appeared in the 2010 film Below the Beltway (with Sarah Clarke, Tate Donovan, Xander Berkeley and Spencer Garrett). She also provided a voice and motion capture performance on the video game The Last of Us (with Merle Dandridge and Nolan North). She also lend the voice of the game Anthem (with T.J. Ramini). On , Wersching announced that she was pregnant. She and her husband, actor/comedian Stephen Full, welcomed a baby boy, Freddie Wersching Full, on , in Los Angeles, California. On , Wersching gave birth to the couple's second child, Ozzie. Role on 24 ]] Wersching played the role of Renee Walker during Seasons 7 and 8 of 24. Before being cast as Renee Walker, Wersching auditioned for the role of Nadia Yassir in season 6, but lost out to Marisol Nichols. She was a last-minute casting decision for Season 7, and had a short time to prepare herself for the role. According to Wersching, she only had one day of gun training prior to shooting her first few episodes. She also performed many other stunts for her first season such as parts of the scene where she was buried by Jack Bauer, the river escape and fight sequence with Laurent Dubaku (coordinated with Erik Stabenau) and the scene in the finale where she held onto the side of an FBI jeep and then jumped off, which she did without sustaining any injuries or scratches whatsoever. ]] In an interview with Las Vegas Weekly, Wersching described Walker as "a good girl in my first year" that ended up "influenced by Jack Bauer and ended the season a little bit on the dark side". She also added: :"Being involved in a show like this is such an accomplishment, and it has become a pretty big deal. It is hard as a female to come into 24 and go toe to toe with Kiefer. I had people saying I was the female Jack! That’s ridiculous, but it was a very cool role, and the character is as interesting and as complicated as his." After being cast again in Season 8, Wersching added that the new season would include more "dangerous stuff". She also elaborated on how her character "ended in a strange, dark place at the end of (Season) 7. She has come back in a pretty dark place". After appearing in all of Season 7, Wersching appeared in 13 episodes of Season 8. Her character was shot to death in by Pavel Tokarev. Wersching said in an interview that she knew all through the season and that the producers knew Jack "was going to lose her, and that would be the impetus for him to go all kinds of crazy". 24 credits *Season 7 (all episodes) *Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ''24''-related appearances * "24 in 24" * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 3 * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 10 * Wersching provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm" (with Manny Coto and Brannon Braga) ** "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" (with Evan Katz, Juan Carlos Coto, and Bob Gunton) * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 11 * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 15 Selected filmography * The Other Mother (2017) * The Surrogate (2013) * Blue-Eyed Butcher (2012) * Below the Beltway (2010) * Bruce Almighty (2003) Television appearances * The Rookie (2019) * Timeless (2017-2018) * Major Crimes (2016) * Bosch (2014-2016) * The Vampire Diaries (2015-2016) * Castle (2013-2015) * Extant (2014) * Touch (2013) * Harry's Law (2012) * Hawaii Five-0 (2011) * NCIS (2010) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) * 24 (2009-2010) * Supernatural (2007) * Cold Case (2006) * E-Ring (2005) * Charmed (2004) * Angel (2003) * Birds of Prey (2002) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) Video game credits * Anthem (2019) * The Last of Us (2013) References External links * Annie Wersching * * * * * Annie Wersching at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Main stars Annie Wersching